To Pay the Piper
by KagYasha4ever
Summary: Kagome has lived a rough life, orphaned at a young age and still struggling to support herself, her son and brother, her life is turned upside down when Inuyasha comes into it. Helping her to do things she never thought she could.
1. Chapter 1

_**To Pay the Piper**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

The incessant pitter-pat of the rain drops seemed to resound through her little bedroom as she desperately pulled the covers over her head. However, the more she tried to ignore it, the faster and harder they seemed to collide with her tiny window. Groaning, she slowly sat up, only to become aware of two smaller bodies huddled close to her. Smiling softly, she expertly rose from the bed, watching as the two boys merely snuggled into her still-warm pillow.

She'd become a master at moving around without drawing attention to herself, or disturbing anyone else. That was the way she lived, especially out in public. Thus, she'd become very talented at slipping out of bed unnoticed when the two boys had taken to sharing one with her.

Stretching, she glanced at the clock on the small bedside table.

_Only 5 A.M, 2 hours before we have to leave for school._

Padding softly into the kitchen, she turned on the light and looked around. The apartment she shared with her brother, Souta, and her soon-to-be-adopted son, Shippo, wasn't all that extravagant, but it still had all the essentials: 1 kitchen, 2 bedrooms (although the boys mostly spent the night in hers), 1 bathroom, and a small living room-like space.

Sighing again, she dished out the necessary materials before beginning her daily routine: making breakfast, eating, getting the boys ready, getting herself ready as they ate, and taking off to school and day-care.

Hearing the alarm-clock sound from her bedroom, Higurashi Kagome slowly rose from her fold-up table, and cleared her area, before making her way to awaken her boys. She gently shook them as she called their names, watching with caring eyes and an indulgent smile as they slowly blinked at her.

"Okaa-san?"

"Nee-chan?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Souta, Shippo." She picked both of them up as she headed for the bathroom.

"Is it time to get up already?"

She nodded. "Hai. You still have to eat and shower before we leave."

Setting them down, she instructed them to remove their pajamas as she fetched their outfits for the day. For Souta, it was the typical uniform: black pants, a white shirt and black jacket with matching shoes, but Shippo wore anything she chose for him. She grabbed her own green and white uniform before returning to the bathroom.

She quickly bathed Shippo as Souta finished undressing and brushing his teeth, before letting him take the shower for himself with a reminder to be quick. But by the time she had finished brushing the young kitsune's hair, tying his shoelaces, and ushering him to the kitchen, Souta was already eating.

Staring at herself in the mirror in her sailor fuku, Kagome couldn't help but sigh. She toyed with the thought of doing something different with her hair, or maybe even exchanging her glasses for contacts, before laughing at her own radical ideas, pulling her hair into a ponytail, donning the thick frames and exiting the bathroom.

Stepping out into the hallway, she grabbed three light jackets as Souta and Shippo came stumbling toward her.

"We're ready, Okaa-san!"

Smiling softly at the young fox-demon's enthusiasm, she decided to play along.

"You sure?" Two simultaneous nods were her reply. "Got your bags?" Again, two nods. "Your lunches?" The response was the same. She put her finger to her mouth, pretending to think deeply. "How about… your homework?"

She watched as Souta dashed back to the room he shared with Shippo, and came back clutching a folder.

"Got it Nee-chan!"

"Okay then, let's go. Now remember, Shippo, what do you call me when we're outside?"

"Kagome nee-chan!"

She smiled brightly at him. "And how come?"

The five year-old kitsune furrowed his brow in contemplation. "Because we don't want the bad people to take us away!"

Kagome's smile widened as she took the boys' hands and began walking towards the entrance to the building. She'd wanted to live on the first floor so that no one would notice and report all the noise that they made in her apartment, but she'd only been able to get an apartment on the fourth.

Walking leisurely, the three-some began the five-block trek to Souta's school. Fortunately, Kagome had had great luck in getting both her brother and son a place to stay during the day. Souta's school was a very good one, and she worked very hard to make sure that he stayed in it. The grade levels went up to the 9th and it would be easy to get accepted into a college preparatory school if the seven-year old did well. Not to mention that Shippo would be allowed free admission if Souta was deemed a good student.

The tugs on her hand brought Kagome back from her musings. Looking down, she noticed Souta's anxious expression and quickly bent down in front of him.

"Souta-chan? What's the matter?"

"I don't think this is a good idea. I could help you more if I weren't in school! They might find me and take me away, and you'd never know! Onegai, don't leave me here nee-chan!"

With that he flung his small arms around her neck, hugging her as tightly as he could. Gathering her brother's small frame into her arms, Kagome gently shushed him.

"I could never forget about you, Souta. Don't worry, alright? No one'll get suspicious as long as you keep going to school and doing your best. Okay? Wakarimasu ka?"

"Hai, nee-chan, wakarimasu."

She gently wiped the tears from his eyes. "Good. I'll see you at lunch, and Souta? Try to have fun. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."

Giving him one last peck on the cheek, she watched as he walked off into the schoolyard, before taking Shippo's hand again and continuing on to his school and daycare center. Because he was so young, Shippo only really had morning classes. However, after his Kindergarten 2 class, the building also offered day care until the afternoon, so he stayed all day. She was hoping that he'd be able to start Grade 1 at Souta's school the following year.

A few minutes later, Kagome found herself wrapped tightly in the embrace of her adoptive-son as he promised to behave and follow directions.

"Good, Shippo. Don't forget that I'll come by to pick you up for lunch with Souta."

"Hai! I won't Oka- um… nee-chan."

She smiled softly as she watched him run off before turning her attention to her own personal prison, Tokyo High.

She sighed deeply, taking one last glance at the small building and walked away.

Standing at an intersection, Kagome looked wistfully around her. There were parents scattered here and there, some chasing down their children with jackets as they ran down the street, while others were kissing them on the forehead and promising to come back at the end of the day.

Smiling softly to herself, she crossed the street as the light turned green, slowly but steadily making her way to her own "institute of education".

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

Just before she walked through the gates that led towards her schoolyard, Kagome took several deep breaths, willing her anxiety and nervousness to disappear. 

_I can do this. I can do this…_ Taking another deep breath, she turned into the courtyard, keeping her head down as she walked along the familiar path towards her school and the whispers erupted around her.

"Oh look, Higurashi's back."

"I can't believe she even has the nerve to show up anymore."

"Wonder if she'll talk to anyone this year!"

"Yeah, right! Who'd want to talk to such a freak?"

"Kikyou's gonna love this!"

Closing her eyes, she hurried her steps, feeling short of breath as hundreds of eyes bore into her back. She squeezed her own shut as she ran the last few feet into the school building, feeling her panic rise as the heavy thudding of her heart threatened to drown out her senses.

Quickly pressing herself against the back wall of a small alcove beneath a staircase, Kagome took out her inhaler, and pushed it to her mouth as she breathed deeply. Using it twice more before putting the small device back in her bag, she lifted her glasses, closed her eyes again and slumped against the wall.

This was how it always was for her. Higurashi Kagome, the last of her family aside from her brother, the soon-to-be-18-years-old, and Tokyo High's local laughing-stock. She didn't speak much, she most definitely didn't have friends, but somehow she had made an enemy of the most popular girl in her class, Sakitama Kikyou.

It was a general rule that the losers and so-called cool kids didn't get along, and as far as geeks went, Kagome was the cream of the crop. Her glasses alone screamed _bookworm_, but her quiet, polite nature only seemed to confirm it. So, she merely did her best to avoid Kikyou at all costs. She moved quickly enough to get to her classes with time to spare, but not overly so that she would be noticed when she walked down the corridors.

Sighing, she stood from the wall. Feeling the weight of her bag, she removed several books and her prescriptions, rearranging her glasses as she did so, heading towards the nurse's office to fill out all the necessary forms for the extra inhaler she'd have to keep there along side her other medication.

Hastening so that she'd have time to get to her homeroom before the hallways became too crowded, Kagome glanced down at the small watch adorning her right wrist. She only had about forty-five minutes to spare, and she clenched the small bag tighter.

Turning the corner, she began rush even more, dreading the fact that her destination was on the other side of the school building. Glimpsing at her watch again, Kagome took off at a dead run through the halls, feeling her dyspnea act up again as she became short of breath. Rounding another corner, she slammed into what seemed to be a brick wall, falling to the floor as her medication clattered down around her and her glasses flew from her face.

Immediately, mocking laughter floated to her ears as she cast her hand about in search of her fallen spectacles. Flushing with embarrassment, the proximity of the group that she could feel surrounding her alongside her own frustration made her hands tremble as they glided over the cold corridor floor.

"So, Higurashi, come back again, have ya?" She froze as the voice registered in her mind.

Snapping her mouth shut with an audible '_click_', Kagome bit her tongue and willed Kikyou and her little groupies to go away.

"What's the matter, KA-GO-ME? Can I call you that? I guess I can call you anything I want since you never talk anyway." Looking around disdainfully, Kikyou scowled. "What are you looking for? Could it be… your glasses?"

Quickly raising her head, Kagome squinted at the blurry form she made out to be Kikyou. Still trembling with barely contained fear, she stood and squared her shoulders, painfully aware of the weak image she made, but holding out her hand anyway.

"Oh! What you want them back? Well, why don't you beg me for them?"

Kagome immediately felt someone push her from behind, resulting in the undignified '_thump_' that resounded from her hitting the ground.

"Hey, Kikyou! Look at all these meds!" Kagome recognized her as another of her bullies, Himura Kagura. Feeling her throat constrict as her panic shot to extreme levels, Kagome tried to swallow her fear.

"Please give them back." Her voice was barely there, a whisper through the otherwise silent hall, and for a minute Kikyou and her cronies thought they'd misheard.

"Well, what do you know? She speaks!"

At that, they all began to laugh, while Kagome felt the pressure in her lungs escalate into the makings of hyperventilation. Just as her choked wheezes and gasps increased the laughter around her, a new voice broke in.

"HEY! Leave her alone!"

Quickly looking around, Kikyou threw Kagome's glasses at her, leaning over and walking away as she did so. "We'll be seeing you, Kags!" Again, the laughter echoed through her ears as Kagome fumbled to right her glasses upon her face.

Just then, she became aware of the presence of another person, as their harsh breathing fanned out against her ear.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath. Just… lemme find your inhaler."

Still taking shallow, shuddering breaths, Kagome dropped her glasses once more as she began frantically searching for the inhaler as well. Her harsh breathing patterns were making her chest hurt and she knew that she'd faint soon enough.

Just then, the hand of whoever was helping her pressed the inhaler into her own. Holding it with her as her fingers shook uncomfortably and helping to raise it to her lips. After taking 5 deep puffs, she felt her body begin to relax.

Turning her head slowly to see her rescuer, she could only make out the blurry figure of a squatting boy.

"Here."

Squinting as she slipped the wire spectacles over her ears, Kagome gasped when she saw piercing gold eyes staring back at her. Still staring, she quickly backed away from him, feeling her scattered medication roll around the floor as she did so.

Ignoring his presence as his curious gaze studied her; she busied herself with collecting her strewn items. Standing as she prepared to flee, Kagome almost let out a groan when she noticed her books weren't anywhere on the floor.

"I assume you're looking for these."

Taking another deep breath, Kagome looked up at her savior, nervously noting how tall he was in comparison to her 5'4. His hair was a shocking silver as were his bangs, providing a distinct contrast to his black uniform, dark eyebrows and healthy tan complexion. But to complete his uniqueness, there were two small, furry, triangular dog ears perched atop his head.

Averting her eyes, she reached out to take her books, muttering a small "thanks" as he gave them to her.

"Hey, um, I'm new here. Do you know how I can get to the Administrations Office?"

Inwardly, Kagome cursed her luck. He just had to be going to see the registrar, who was located directly across from the nurse's office.

Nodding, she turned and began to walk; only stopping once to look back at him when he didn't follow.

Noticing what she wanted him to do, he grabbed his own materials and began to trail after her.

The taciturnity was stifling to both. Although she'd regulated her breathing, Kagome was still attempting to deal with the shock that had come with Kikyou's attack. It had been such a close call. She could have been hurt, or even worse, a teacher could have come across her and tried to dig deeper into the situation by contacting her guardians. Just the thought was enough to disrupt her thoughts once again.

He watched her through his peripheral vision, noting her discomfort and the awkward tension. Casting around for something to say, he threw out what he deemed to be a reasonable question.

"So, what's your name?"

Silence was his response. She didn't even turn to acknowledge him.

Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Have you been going to school here for a long time?"

Nothing. Looking over at her, he noticed that her eyes were clenched shut and that she was still trembling and breathing heavily through her nose.

Placing a hand on her soldier, he rapidly removed it when she tensed. "Sorry".

Feeling him withdraw his hand almost as fast as he placed it there, Kagome immediately felt guilty. However, his mumbled apology only served to make her feel worse. _She_ wanted to ask for his forgiveness for her awkward tendencies, but wasn't sure how to go about it.

The rest of their journey was continued in silence, until she pointed out the Administrations Office with a small hand and he again thanked her as she turned to enter the Nurse's Room.

Running a hand through his hair, he walked up to the secretary.

"Excuse me, but do you know who that is?"

She followed his finger to see Kagome's retreating figure enter the room across from them. "Oh, that's Higurashi Kagome. She's a real sweetheart, isn't she?"

He turned to face the elderly woman. "Yeah, she's great." He ignored her frown at his obvious sarcasm. "I'm new here. It's my senior year and I really need my schedule."

"Name?"

A few minutes later, as she printed off his transcripts and his schedule, the secretary smiled. "Looks like you and Higurashi will be seeing a lot of each other. Welcome to Tokyo High. In fact …hold on for just one second."

Rushing out of the room, she quickly went over to the nurse's office only to come out leading a flushed Kagome by the arm.

"Well, since you two are already acquainted and your schedules are almost exactly the same, I figured you could show Inuyasha around, hmm, Kagome?"

If possible, the girl paled even more. She wanted to protest, to tell the secretary that hanging out with him would be social suicide on both parts. Well, it would be the usual for her - intensified, and social suicide for him. She wanted to storm out of the office and never look back, but the need to keep from disappointing and the fear of the consequences of her actions kept Kagome from expressing her thoughts.

Instead, she forced a weak smile, and an even weaker reply. "Sure."

* * *

**_Dictionary:_**

Okaa-san - Mother

Onee-chan - Sister

Ohayo gozaimasu – (formal) Good morning

Sailor fuku – Kagome's uniform 

Hai - Yes

Kitsune - Fox

Onegai - Please

Wakarimasu ka? – Do you understand?

Wakarimasu – I understand

Honorifics:

-chan: Informal, it can be used by either gender although when referring to males it's typically only used on children.

-san: A bit more formal, this is used with either gender. It's generally used with adults, familiar or otherwise, but it can also indicate that the person being addressed is more or less a stranger.

A lack of an honorific usually indicates disrespect or great dislike. It's very rude to drop it or to use an inappropriate one. If anyone speaks/takes French, this idea is similar to how the French take great affront to be given incorrect titles, like calling a 50 yr. old woman "Mademoiselle".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Sitting in one of the many desks scattered throughout his homeroom, Inuyasha sighed. The day was not turning out how he had expected it to at all.

The so-called "tour" wasn't what he had imagined it to be. In fact, he had been ready to slam his head into the wall.

_Flashback_

_Could she get any quieter?_

Even with his hanyou hearing, Inuyasha had to strain to pick up the mumbled locations uttered from the girl's mouth.

"…And this is the gymnasium. There's also a pool, a track field, and an empty grassy plain used for other sports like soccer, baseball, or football."

_Yeah, I can really tell how much she loves it here._

Kagome couldn't stop fidgeting. She couldn't stop doing _anything_ because _everything_ was just so _awkward_. Although she was weary of speaking to strangers, and of speaking in general really, she didn't want to anger anyone by being an inadequate guide. She racked her brain for a way to make things more interesting.

"Um… then there's-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the shrill ringing of the bell to signal that students should begin entering the building. She immediately broke out into a sweat at the thought of all the people that would soon be flooding the halls, crowding her, slowly pushing the air out only to be replaced with exhalations of carbon dioxide and body heat. She was already suffocating…

"Then there's what?"

"Hmm?" As quickly as she'd forgotten he was with her, Kagome quickly came to her senses, blushing lightly to complete her embarrassment. Her voice was barely a whisper, when next she spoke. "That's about it. I'll take you to homeroom now."

He eyed her suspiciously, before trudging after her through the now half-filled hallways.

_End Flashback_

For the millionth time that day, Inuyasha wondered exactly what was wrong with her, letting his eyes sweep over her compact form. He'd smelled the anxiety and fear radiating off of her the moment the bell had rung, but he still didn't understand why. Was she afraid of people? That seemed to be a plausible explanation, but she hadn't been at all scared when talking to the secretary, just nervous.

He stared at her back from his position in the back of the room. She'd chosen to sit in the very front row, in the far right corner, where she'd be alone but in sight of the teacher, and Inuyasha mentally snorted. _Geek._

As more people began slipping into their homeroom, he noticed that the distressed scent had returned. Although she studiously ignored them all, he could see the quiet desperation flicker across her face whenever someone got too close to comfort.

The tardy bell rang.

* * *

Kagome tried her hardest to refrain from moving around too much. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes burning holes through her back, and she wasn't keen on finding out exactly what he was looking at. Things were already difficult for her; she didn't need him stressing her out too. But then again, he was new. He'd get it eventually and start treating her like all the rest. That was enough to put her mind at ease… until the classroom started getting crowded.

_It's okay, Kagome. Breathe in, breathe out and relax._ She'd coached herself many times; this was nothing to get sick over. _Why are they so close to me? Why are there so many? Oh, kami… just… breathe. It wouldn't do you any good to wind up in the nurse's office on the first day. They'd call home for sure._

After the tardy bell rung, their teacher, Yamatachi-sensei, began to take attendance. When she came to Inuyasha, she called him up to the front of the room to introduce himself. What… to introduce himself? Yes, to introduce himself.

There wasn't much to tell. Obviously his name was Tetsuya Inuyasha, he wasn't very pleased to be there… and that was all.

Kagome cringed when she heard that he already hated the school. _Is it because of me?_ Her musings were cut short, however, when the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom, and she headed out to her next class, hoping that she wouldn't have to see him anymore.

Running down to room 121, AP-Chemistry, Kagome immediately took a seat in the farthest, secluded front-row corner – beside the window. Pulling out her supplies, she wasn't too surprised when no one sat next to her. Many of the students had already heard about her habits, and – luckily – the ones in that class weren't complete jerks.

The corners of her mouth twitched at the thought, but she didn't smile. Instead, she looked towards the door on impulse – only to find Inuyasha standing in the doorway staring at her.

* * *

He'd watched as she practically ran from the room, following much more slowly with the rest of the students. Shaking his head, Inuyasha pulled out his schedule, noting that his classes were fairly close to each other.

Sighing, he walked into 121, his eyes immediately falling on the seemingly isolated corner of the room – and its sole occupant. _What are the odds?!_ There was Kagome Higurashi, sitting and fidgeting while she waited for class to begin. _Great. Just great._

"Hey! Over here!"

Turning around he saw a girl waving at him and decided to head towards her.

"Yeah?"

She patted the empty seat next to her and Inuyasha, not seeing anyone else he could sit next to or speak with aside from Kagome (who seemed determined not to look at him), sat.

Still looking around, he was startled when a pale hand suddenly interjected itself into his view.

"Hi, my name's Kikyou."

Inuyasha ignored the proffered hand, in favor of giving her a once over. She was dressed in the same uniform as Kagome, however where the latter radiated innocence and purity, Kikyo screamed danger and sensuality. He recognized her voice, but he couldn't remember from where.

"Inuyasha."

She slowly retracted her hand, smirking. "Just Inuyasha?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Just Kikyou?"

She laughed lightly, but the sound made his spine tingle. There was something… cold about it. He had to force himself to keep from shivering.

"Sakitama Kikyou." She looked at him expectantly.

Rolling his eyes, he responded as well. "Tetsuya."

Her eyes immediately sparked with interest. She twirled a lock of her black hair around her finger while throwing a _seductive_ smile in his direction. "I heard you're new here. Need someone to show you around? I could teach you a lot about this place."

Inuyasha studied her for a moment. "No. I already got a tour."

"Really? Well, I'm sure that there's something that _I_ could do."

Inuyasha barely glanced at her. "That won't be necessary, Kagome covered everything."

The sudden choking sound coming from beside him forced the boy to look at the surprised and fuming girl. "You mean, Higurashi showed you around?! Like, she actually TALKED to you?"

"Is there a reason why she wouldn't?"

Kikyou snorted. "No, not really, just that Kagome Higurashi doesn't talk to anyone. She doesn't fit in here."

Any response Inuyasha could've made was cut off by their teacher. "Quiet, you two! Tetsuya, I know that this is your first day, but the rules still apply to you, and Sakitama, you know better. Next time, you'll both get detention."

Inuyasha was pleased with the distraction, as it gave him a reason to stop talking to Kikyou. He noticed that Kagome had gone back to paying attention, although she had, alongside everyone else, turned to see what the problem was. There was just something about her that made him curious.

* * *

His last three classes had flown by, making lunch seem as though it would drag on forever. Inuyasha was sitting beneath one of the large, blossoming, evergreen trees in the schoolyard. He hadn't bought anything to eat, having felt that his appetite would be best preserved for his own five-star, home-cooked meal. However, his roaming thoughts were interrupted by the loud shout of "Hey, Inuyasha!" that came from his left. Turning, he saw his best friend running towards him.

Hashigoto Miroku and Inuyasha had known each other since infanthood, as their parents had also been relatively close growing up. They'd done everything together, until Inuyasha had moved to Sendai with his family so that they could tend to his sick aunt. Miroku had been excited to learn that his best friend would be attending his final year of high school with him and they'd planned to meet up sometime during the day.

Just as Miroku plopped down next to him, he was hit over the head by an irate young woman with long dark brown hair.

"You hentai! Never touch me again!"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and chuckled lightly, as the girl blushed when she realized he was there.

"Is the pervert giving you trouble?"

Annoyance permeated her features, "Kami, yes! But, gomen. I'm Nichiuri Sango."

Miroku sighed happily from his prone position on the ground. "Yes, Sango-chan, my dearest girlfriend."

She exhaled exasperatedly. "Would you stop saying that? We're _not_ going out!"

As Miroku opened his mouth to "charm" his way out of his… situation, movement between the trees opposite him caught Inuyasha's attention.

He could make out a pristine uniform and black hair, when all of a sudden the darting figure stepped onto the open path. Inuyasha watched silently as Kagome calmly made her way towards the gates, and let herself out. She didn't glance at anyone as she walked by, nor did anyone acknowledge her. It was as if she truly was invisible. However, even Inuyasha could forgive the obviously grave error, for she moved with a graceful fluidity that matched the natural gestures and movements of her environment. Her persona shone with a peaceful determination that Inuyasha found himself captured by, and in that moment, he wanted to know all there was to know about Higurashi Kagome.

Turning to see what had so thoroughly held his friend's attention, Miroku raised a thoughtful eyebrow. "Ah, I see you've met Kagome."

Although Inuyasha didn't bother to look at him, Miroku knew the hanyou had heard. "Where's she going?"

He shrugged. "That's anyone's guess. Everyday she leaves during lunch and comes back just before next period. She always has a large lunch with her though. No one really knows what she does, I mean it's not like she talks to anyone either. The teachers just let her do it. They obviously know something about her that we don't. I mean, they give her the assignments early and let her pass them in late, although she's usually very punctual. Who knows?" At this the boy waved his hand dismissively. "She's like a ghost around here. And you know what they say, 'out of sight, out of mind'."

Inuyasha frowned internally. There was definitely something not quite right about that girl.

* * *

She had felt them watching – the newbies always did, until they got used to her. However, to Kagome, that was of little concern. The only thing that mattered was getting to her brother and son before their lunch breaks were over.

Eyes forward, back straight, and head high, as long as she acted like she didn't believe she was doing anything wrong, Kagome was confident that no one would approach her… at least, not in plain view. Nevertheless, she could never be too careful and the less attention she drew to herself, the better… which was why she was making her way to the gates while darting from tree to tree.

As soon as she hit the main street, Kagome headed towards Shippo's day care center, trying not to drop the bulky lunch bag in her haste. Walking into the Future of Tomorrow Day Care Center, Kagome immediately made her way to the front desk, greeting the receptionist, Moegi, with a frustrated sigh.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan!"

"Konnichiwa, Moegi-chan. Is Shippo-chan ready to go?"

"Okaa-san!" she barely had time to brace herself before the flying fur ball slammed into her chest, making her stumble in an attempt to regain her balance.

"Shippo!" She laughed at the young fox demon in her arms. "Ogenki desu ka?"

"Ogenki, kaa-san!"

"Shippo, keep your voice down. We've talked about this before."

"But, Kagome-chan," he dropped his tone to a conspiratorial whisper, "Moegi-san already knows who you are."

Giggling at her son's antics, Kagome winked at the amused receptionist before cupping her hand with her mouth.

"But the people out there," she gestured to the people passing the see-through doors of the day care center, "don't. And, _you_ don't want the wrong person hearing you call me that, do you?" She smiled at how quickly he shook his head. "Then try to be a little more careful, okay?"

"Okay, Kagome-chan!"

She beamed at him. "Let's go meet Souta, I bet he's waiting for us."

"Yeah! I have so much to tell him!"

As they turned toward the doors, Kagome waved absently to Moegi, shouting out that they'd be back soon.

* * *

Kagome watched her brother and son discuss what they'd done at school, and who'd they met as she absent-mindedly chewed on her sandwich. She'd learned long ago how to tune out the ramblings of the two hyper active boys, choosing instead to be a silent observer. She took mental pictures of those moments, savoring them in case she never got the chance to experience them again.

They were the most important people in her life, the only ones that made it worth living, and she knew without a doubt that she'd do anything to keep them safe and happy. She disposed of her trash and cleaned up their area before calling both boys over to her. Crouching down to Souta's level, she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back to pick you up after school. Behave yourself, and have fun. Okay?"

"Hai nee-chan!" He waved to them both before running back towards the building.

Kagome heaved a sigh as she stood, watching as Shippo perched himself on her shoulder. "Guess it's your turn. Alright then let's go."

She turned away from the courtyard where they'd been eating, preparing herself for the rest of the day.

* * *

For Inuyasha, his fifth, sixth, and seventh period classes flew by. He'd noticed when Kagome slipped into a seat at the front of room, just before class started, minus her ridiculously oversized lunch bag. It made him wonder what she had been doing, especially when he saw the way she hurried from school the moment the bell rang. She'd flown to her locker and out the front door before he could even open his.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha decided to drop his ponderings. They were giving him a head ache.

Walking out into the schoolyard, he jumped into his red convertible and took off down the street. As the wind rushed through his hair, Inuyasha silently blessed his father for being a full demon and building a house in one of the most rural, secluded parts of Tokyo. It made for a quick, traffic-less ride, clean air, silence and… generally, a good life.

Driving through the gates and up his driveway, he barely acknowledged the servant who opened the door to the mansion. However, he was forced to address her once he took a deep breath.

"Mari, where is everyone?"

"Okaeri, Inuyasha-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama and Toga-sama have gone to the office. They had an important meeting to attend."

Inuyasha didn't bother to look at her. "And my mother?"

"Izayoi-sama said she had a few errands to run and that she would be back shortly. Will that be all Inuyasha-sama?"

Raising her eyes from the floor, Mari wasn't surprised to see that the spot where the young master had been standing was now empty. She sighed to herself. One could never expect more than blatant rudeness from him. Shaking her head, she turned back to her duties.

* * *

Browsing through the aisles, she carefully read each label, being sure not to skip any of them. Looking up, she tried to find someone to help her. She noticed a young girl with flaming orange hair wearing a uniform, leaning against the counter.

"Sumimasen, but-"

"Nani?" The orange-haired girl blew out a pink bubble from the gum she was chewing, before letting it pop and bringing it back to her mouth with a pierced tongue.

Put off at the rude interjection, and repulsive gesture, the older woman's friendly disposition immediately faded into a disapproving frown.

"I would like your help in finding something."

"Yeah, well, that's what they all want lady."

"Right. Perhaps, there is someone else you could refer me to?"

"What? I'm not good enough to help you? Well, looky here, miss I'm-better-than-you, why don't you take your little-"

"Naomi! That will be quite enough. Why don't you go into the back and finish labeling? Rest assured that I will be speaking to Mariko-san before I leave."

The rude girl, Naomi, turned to face the other voice with a sneer before doing as she'd been told; while the older woman stared with interest at the young, raven-haired girl who'd intervened so quietly but forcefully.

"I apologize for her behavior. She's still a bit new and rough around the edges."

The older woman waved her hand in dismissal. You didn't do anything worth apologizing over. I just needed help in finding the historical archives."

Her savior stepped out from behind the counter, gracing her with a small smile. "Oh, you're on the wrong side of the building. Archives aren't available here because they can't be purchased or checked out. But, if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to it in the main library."

Nodding, the older woman followed the other through the glass doors that connected the large library to the smaller café. It was a well known establishment, mostly because it offered both a quiet area where students could do their work and a simple café for relaxation, and calm socializing.

Smiling, the older woman stepped forward to walk beside the younger one. "I don't believe I got your name."

Blushing, the teenager bowed in apology. "Please excuse my rudeness. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

She smiled. "Kagome. What a beautiful name. It suits you."

Kagome blushed again. "Arigatou. Is this your first time here?"

The older woman laughed gently. "Oh, no. But it has been a long while since I've been. My name is Izayoi."

"Hajimemashite, Izayoi-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me."

They walked in a comfortable silence for several more minutes, until Kagome stopped and gestured to the back section with a plaque that read "Archives". "Well, here you are."

"Thank you very much, Kagome-chan, both for your assistance with that rude girl and helping me to find my way."

Kagome blushed lightly. "It was no problem. I hope to see you again."

"Matte, Kagome-chan. Would I be right to assume that you work primarily in the café?"

"For the most part. However, I do spend a lot of time in the library as well."

"Everyday?"

"Hai."

Izayoi smiled. "Then I also look forward to seeing you much more."

* * *

BAM!

Startled, Inuyasha jumped from his desk, causing his books to fall as he looked around his room distractedly.

Chuckling drew his attention to the doorway, where his father stood.

"Good to know you're working so hard, Inuyasha, and that you're so alert. I've been standing here for over ten minutes."

A faint pink dusted his cheeks as the hanyou grumbled his response. "Well, I went to school and all. Guess I was a little tired."

Walking into the room, Toga sat down leisurely on his son's bed. "How was your first day?"

Inuyasha took a moment to study the man he called his father. Even in his most relaxed position, the full demon radiated power and confidence. His eyes spoke of precious experiences and a timeless wisdom, while his posture and mannerisms displayed his stern but fair disposition. He was everything required to be a strong leader, a loving father, an attentive husband, and a respected demon… everything Inuyasha wanted to be. The two demons looked very much alike, save the dark red – almost crimson – crests on the elder demon's visage and the hanyou's dog ears. They were both relatively lean, although his father's muscles were more defined and filled out his form more than Inuyasha's tone body, and they both shared long silvery-white hair. While Inuyasha's was usually free to fall to his hips, Toga's was usually bound by a leather thong at the nape of his neck so that it fell to his calves.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha pulled himself from his reverie to answer the question. "It was good…I guess."

"You guess?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, his typical gruffness returning. "Well, it's not like I have many other 'okay' days to compare it to."

Sensing that the conversation was about to take a turn for the worst, Toga decided to take his leave. "Well, dinner's in ten minutes. So clean up and I'll see you there… oh, and Inuyasha? Do try to get along with your brother, if only just tonight."

Dinner, as always, was a tense affair. Attempts at conversation were quickly thwarted, and a strained silence reigned over the table like a dark cloud. It wasn't an unusual occurrence. There were just too many volatile emotions flying around for a comfortable "family setting" to take place. Inuyasha didn't get along with his full youkai brother, Sesshomaru because the latter hated the hanyou. Sesshomaru couldn't bear the sight of Inuyasha's human mother. Toga simply glared at everyone, with the exception of his mate, and Izayoi heaved heavy sighs as her conversational tidbits were foiled at every turn.

Inuyasha practically inhaled his meal, giving his pristine half-brother yet another reason to shoot him a condescending glare and a scathing remark. Toga's deep growl cut off any retort Inuyasha might have made, however. Instead, the hanyou settled for tapping his claws _very loudly_ against the glass table. The sound was similar to that of nails against a chalkboard. Sesshoumaru didn't give Inuyasha the satisfaction of openly wincing, but the narrowing of his eyes was a sufficient indication of how irritated he was. Izayoi rolled her eyes, while the patriarch simply sighed, annoyed.

Finally, after the hour that Toga had forcibly set as "quality time" elapsed, everyone quickly dispersed, retreating to their own private sanctuaries.

* * *

Kagome shivered as the cool autumn wind blew her hair around her shoulders. She quickly locked up the café and tucked her hands into her pockets, preparing to make the thirty minute walk back home. She huddled onto the sidewalk, being sure to stay in relative shadow so as not to be seen, but in open spaces for quick escapes. This was by far the least enticing part of her day.

_It's only around 12 A.M. Hopefully, I won't run into trouble… At least I got my homework done… I can practically go straight to bed once I get home._

She smiled to herself, as she walked even faster.

_I'll be getting my paycheck soon, too. And with both Souta and Shippo's birthdays coming up in a few months… I might be able to buy them something they really really want. I'm sure Mariko-san will let me stay later… After all, soon midterms will be starting and the kids at school are gonna have cram sessions at the library. She'll be open until at least 2 A.M._

Looking up, Kagome was startled to see that her thoughts had already led her to the front of her apartment building. Ignoring the group of obviously drunk men outside, she hurried inside, stopping at her mailbox.

"Konbanwa, Kagome-san."

Turning quickly, the young girl searched for the person who had addressed her. Releasing a sigh of relief, she smiled politely at the security guard, answering quietly. "Konbanwa, Gaishi-san. How's your night been so far?"

The old man graced her with a small fatherly smile. "I can't complain. You got here pretty fast young lady, it's only 12:25." He was the typical picture of the kindhearted father everyone imagined. He was only in his mid-30s, strong, muscular with unruly black hair, and deep brown eyes. However, the laugh lines around his symmetrical face suggested he lived a relatively happy life.

Her cheeks flushed a light pink. "Chotto… I was lost in thought. I guess it made me walk faster."

"Did you stick to open areas?"

She sighed. "Hai, Gaishi-san."

"Did you avoid all strangers?"

Dryly. "Hai, Gaishi-san."

"Did you make eye contact?"

Boredom. "Iie, Gaishi-san."

"Hmm… Did you stick to poorly lit sidewalks?"

Exasperation. "Hai, Gaishi-san."

"How about-"

Rolled eyes. "Gaishi-san, I did everything you told me to! And I got here faster, okay?"

He chuckled. "Okay, Kagome-san, I get it. You go get some sleep, you hear? And I'll see you tomorrow night! Just call me if you want me to walk you here! I know Kenchi would love to fill in for me!"

She laughed. Gaishi was the closest thing she'd had to a father since her parents died, leaving her alone with the children. They'd only met him a few times, though, as the building she lived in only provided nighttime security. He'd been more than kind to her, and was always offering to walk her home, while his son, Kenchi (who wanted to be a guard like his father) watched the building.

She gave him a quick hug as she passed. "I'll think about it Gaishi-san. Oyasumi-nasai."

"Oyasumi, Kagome-san."

Walking quickly up to her apartment, she opened the door, stepped through and shut it firmly behind her, engaging all 4 of her locks: a chain, a deadbolt, a regular key pad, and an extra deadbolt. She checked her room, only to see both boys curled up on her pillow fast asleep. Going into the kitchen, she washed the dishes they'd left from the dinner she'd left them and quickly made a few sandwiches for their lunch the next day. Next, she grabbed an ironing board and a uniform set for herself and her brother. Afterwards, she ate some leftovers, cleaned up the kitchen and took a quick shower.

Gently, she crawled into bed between the two boys, lifting the blanket as she moved. She smiled when they immediately curled into her warmth and she spread the coverlet evenly, before wrapping her arms around both and drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

_**Dictionary:**_

Hentai - Pervert

Kami – God

Gomen - Sorry

Hanyou – Half-demon

Konnichiwa – Hello or Good day

Ogenki desu ka? – How are you?

Ogenki – I'm fine

Okarei – Welcome home

Sumimasen –Excuse me/Sorry (Here is means the former)

Nani – What?

Arigato – Thank you

Hajimemashite – It's a pleasure to meet you

Youkai - Demon

Konbanwa – Good evening

Chotto – Well…

Oyasumi – Good night

Oyasumi nasai – (More formal) Good night

Honorific:

-sama: Lord or Lady


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Kagome bustled around the café trying to deliver orders and take them without messing anything up. The first two months of school had gone by surprisingly well, in her opinion. She had been able to keep up with her courses, all the while taking extra shifts at work. Of course, in exchange, she had even less time to spend with her boys, but she was looking forward to having enough saved to buy them each very good birthday gifts, pay the rent for the next two or three months, and go grocery shopping regularly. At school, the new boy, Inuyasha, had stopped staring at her so openly and she couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing that she had once again become invisible.

After all, in a situation like hers, where everything precious could be taken away without a moment's notice, the less attention she attracted the better. Still, late at night, when she lay upon her bed with Shippo and Souta curled against her, having just come home with only three hours to sleep, she admitted to herself that it would be nice to be seen.

Nevertheless, thoughts like those were quickly disposed of with the coming of the sun. It wasn't just her life. However she was living now would eventually shape the future for both her son and brother. So what if she never went to college? She'd work the rest of her life to make sure they did. So what if she was never noticed and at her fifth year reunion no one knew who she was? At least she'd know that she'd gotten to provide for the people who mattered most. Her situation was just too delicate to be taken lightly.

With that in mind, she had doubled her efforts in school. She made it a point to do her best. Thus, she did her homework – even if it cost her a night's rest, she read her books, and tried her hardest on tests. On the days when she simply could not do as well as she had hoped, her professors took pity on her, understanding that her "sick parents" required a lot of attention and that her guardian, an aunt from Osaka, was having difficulty adjusting. Thus, it was only logical that a girl with so much on her shoulders - alongside her own health problems – should sometimes fall short of what was expected of her. At such times, Kagome would cringe at all the lies surrounding her life, hoping that they'd hold out until she hit eighteen and became the legal guardian of her boys.

Even Kikyo and her group of idiots hadn't been really bothering her. As their ringleader was too focused on getting Inuyasha in the sack, the rest took the temporary reprieve to handle their own business. She'd only been picked on ten or fifteen times out of the two months she'd been in school… which was a record. No one dared to sit closer than three seats away from her, so she spent most of her time in the relative seclusion she preferred. Regardless of whether she wanted to be noticed or not, she knew it would be difficult to befriend anyone if she could barely stand being around them. Her nerves just weren't up to it.

Shaking her head, she brought her thoughts back to focus on the task at hand. She had an order for five teas, two cappuccinos and seven muffins. Glancing at the clock as she waited, she smiled slightly to herself. It was almost five o'clock.

_Izayoi-san will be here soon._

Ever since they'd met, Izayoi had been true to her word, stopping by everyday around five to chat with Kagome and continue her research. She'd told the young girl that she worked with her husband at his corporation and that she was currently helping with a project concerning urban renewal, hence the historical archives she needed. The woman would stop in to say hi before heading off into the library, but at six she'd come back in, Kagome would take her break and the two would talk for thirty minutes.

…Well, Izayoi would talk mostly, as Kagome listened patiently. It just wasn't in her nature to ramble on and on. She would rather wait quietly and interject her own opinions or tidbits when necessary. In any case, it seemed that Izayoi was perfectly happy with the arrangement. To Kagome, it seemed that the woman was a bit lonely… not like someone who needed the love of a husband - for Izayoi had described in amazing detail how wonderful her husband was – but someone who simply needed female companionship.

Despite herself, Kagome found that she looked forward to the older woman's daily visits. Although she had many problems when it came to people of her own age group, it was much easier for her to get along with those older or younger than she was. She never had to worry about rejection or the pain that came with knowledge. A child wouldn't understand death or sickness, and an adult would be well equipped to handle either appropriately. And so, Kagome found herself slowly opening up to the older woman.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Kagome-chan, 'genki desu ka?"

Turning quickly from the glass case behind the counter, where she'd been stacking up fresh rolls, croissants, and more, Kagome matched Izayoi's grin with a soft smile of her own.

"Konnichiwa, Izayoi-san. Okagesama de. Ogenki desu ka?"

Izayoi waved her hand dismissively. " 'genki desu. Are you going to take your break now, or do you need a moment?"

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear after it had fallen loose from her ponytail; Kagome offered the woman another meager smile. "Chotto matte kudasai, I really want to finish stocking these. Then I'm free for the next half-hour."

"Alright then, I'll just wait for you at the usual table. Will you bring me a cup of green tea and a brownie?"

As Kagome nodded, getting back to work, Izayoi smiled and walked away. In the two months that she'd come to know the young girl, she'd found something that she'd been lacking… and dearly missed. Their relationship wasn't as close as one would expect between a mother and daughter, but it was certainly strong.

She'd become happier and more lively, once again finding the fiery, passionate spirit that had only begun to dim in the last fifty years or so. It was difficult, being the mate of a powerful demon, and mother to a stoic step-son, and a temperamental hanyou. Her household was never at peace. Her mate was always butting heads with one of his sons, Sesshoumaru didn't practice hiding his disdain for her, and Inuyasha felt it was him against the world. She could barely get along with any of them long enough to voice her opinions, and her mate was much to busy with their children to pay much attention anyhow. Kagome was a godsend and she had no intention of letting her new found friend slip away.

Izayoi's musings were cut short as a plate full of various types of brownies was set before her along with a kettle of tea and a ceramic cup.

"How was your day, Kagome-chan? Not too stressful I hope."

The teenager sighed quietly. "Not at all, Izayoi-san. How's your project?"

"It's going." The older woman smiled gently. "How about we talk about you for a change, hmm?"

Kagome looked around nervously. As close as they had gotten, she hadn't felt comfortable enough to discuss anything more than the basics. She had said that she had two brothers, very sick parents, and an aunt from Osaka who had taken over as her guardian. It was a standard lie, one that had led to the supposed "special" treatment she received at school. Most importantly, it kept people from getting too suspicious when her family never showed up for any events. It got her out of having to stay within the confines of the schoolyard at lunch and it gave her the leverage necessary to complete her schoolwork on a schedule she could keep up with.

"Uh, um…what I mean is… well…um…" she sighed. She was stuttering again. It was a nervous habit that she'd never been able to break, that and the shaking. She always fidgeted when anxious, and when she tried to sit still, her hands shook instead.

Izayoi cast her a sympathetic, but unsure glance. "Kagome-chan, if you're not comfortable talking about this…" She let the sentence hang.

Kagome bit her bottom lip – yet another one of those pesky anxiety indicators – and closed her eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper. "What exactly would you like to know?'

"Anything you're willing to share. I feel like you know all about me and I know nothing about you. That's not fair, is it?"

Sighing again at the woman's encouraging smile, Kagome spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Chotto… I already told you that I'm seventeen, and I have two little brothers. One of them is seven and the other is five."

"Wow, that's a big gap. Is it strange being so much older than them?"

Kagome smiled wryly. "I guess you could say that sometimes I feel more like their mother than their sister."

Izayoi chuckled good-naturedly. "I know what you mean. How are your parents doing?"

Kagome's eyes dropped to the cup of tea sitting before her. "They're…" She clenched her eyes shut to try to stave off the overwhelming pain that came with talking about her loved ones. "It's not looking too good."

Izayoi frowned, reaching across the table, holding the teenager's shaking hands, noting that she'd gone very pale. Kagome started at the contact, her eyes snapping open to stare at the warm hand over hers. She hadn't realized how cold and clammy she felt.

"Kagome… you don't have to talk about this right now if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I'm here, if you need me."

The young woman quickly but gently removed her hand, clutching it protectively to her chest. Her vision was blurry and her glasses seemed foggy. She barely heard the words directed towards her, too lost in her own memories.

It was getting harder to breathe.

Trying to break free of the nostalgic melancholy, Kagome glanced around hurriedly. She tried to make her voice sound light; hoping fervently that it wouldn't crack. "Well…" She cleared her throat. "Oh, kami-sama! My break's been over for ten minutes." She stood quickly. "Thank you for stopping by Izayoi-san, I hope to see you again tomorrow. Sayonara. Sumimasen."

Then she was gone, disappearing through the double doors that led behind the counter and another set that led to the staff lounge, never noticing the pair of golden eyes that watched her run away.

It was only eighteen past six.

* * *

Izayoi stared at the untouched cup of green tea in the spot that Kagome had just vacated. Only two brownies were missing and she had eaten both of them. She exhaled loudly, cursing herself for pushing an obviously touchy subject.

"So, that's the reason you've been so happy these last few days, huh?"

Looking up quickly, Izayoi smiled lightly. "Yeah, that's her. She's really something isn't she?"

The chair squeaked as it was pushed back, and then pulled in.

"She seems like a very nice girl, emotional though, from what I've seen."

"That was my fault. I was prying into things that are better left alone. She's usually more…" Izayoi trailed off, unsure of how to characterize the teen's typical behavior. Quiet? Well, that was a given. Even her "outburst" wasn't loud or dramatic enough to truly make a scene. Serious? She had her moments, although Izayoi had gotten the distinct impression that Kagome'd been having happier times with her. After all, she seemed as if she rarely ever smiled… and the older woman had yet to see a genuine one. Composed, perhaps? That was the best she could do… for now, anyway. Kagome was very good at masking her emotions at all times. However, if one looked closely enough, - as Izayoi was sure to do – one would find that her eyes often spoke what her mouth could not.

Toga smiled fondly at his mate. "Well, you've always had a knack for drumming up interesting conversations." He laughed at her disgruntled expression. "Don't worry, so much, koi. I'm sure she'll come around, it must be difficult to talk about sickly family members."

She laughed softly. "Oh yes, I had forgotten how well you dogs are able to hear. Eavesdropping, my dear?"

Toga laughed nervously, waving his hands in front of him as if to ward off anything she might throw his way. "Chotto… now, now, koi… a bit of _overhearing_ never hurt a situation, now did it?" _Although, that girl's scent is laced so thoroughly with grief and pain… it must truly be a hopeless situation. But why is there a hint of guilt there as well, alongside deception?_

Izayoi chuckled at his attempts to justify his bad habits. She stood up, gathering her things as she prepared to go back to the Archives. After all, it was pointless to remain in the café without Kagome.

Toga followed his mate to the glass doors, wrapping his arm around her waist along the way. "Come now, koi, let us gather your belongings. The mansion is lonely without our loudmouthed son, and Sesshoumaru is off on a business trip." He finished with a suggestive wink.

Izayoi's laughter earned several glares from the librarians.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she struggled to open her locker. The day had not gone as well as she'd hoped. She'd woken up later than she had meant to after staying extra late at work in order to prepare the shop for the last phase of "cram week". Midterms had officially begun last Friday, with English kicking them off, and the café had been busy since the last week of October. Once word spread, though, the amount of students that came pouring in was enough to fill both the café and the library to the brim. Business was flourishing.

Although Kagome had stuck to her plan and worked all the late shifts since, Mariko had opted to close at 2:30 A.M, instead of at 2:00 A.M, like Kagome had suggested. That coupled with the stress of preparing for her own exams had resulted in sleep-deprivation, and extreme fatigue. It was only Wednesday and on Sunday Souta had some kind of gathering going on at his school, where parents were supposed to meet teachers and so forth. Tokyo High had its own version of this event, but theirs was closer to Winter Break.

Nevertheless, Kagome had cleared her entire weekend so that she could spend it with the most important men in her life.

Closing her locker, she glanced at the clock on the wall, and promptly began to bang her head against it as she sighed again.

_It's already three o'clock! I have to be at work by 4! Oh, I'll never make it at this rate... By the time I get Shippo and Souta… I guess I'll just have to run._

As she spun around, determined to get the boys home as fast as possible, she was struck dumb by the pair of golden eyes that stared into her own.

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, yawning lightly, as his fangs glinted in the light. He'd stayed after school to try out for the soccer team.

_Feh… and I only did that because Miroku was too much of a wimp to try out alone!_

It was an easy enough game. He'd played a few times when he was younger, so anything done at tryouts wasn't new. Regardless, he had no intention of joining if he made the cut.

_I'm definitely not going to be one of those idiotic jocks, Kikyou wants me to be. She just wants to be able to brag about how the captain of the cheerleaders is dating the captain of the soccer team! "Like, Oh my God! Totally!" Keh, like I'd ever touch her._

Suddenly, the sound of something being banged against the lockers brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Veering off course, he was met with the sight of a very distinctive raven-haired, cerulean-eyed, absolutely geeky teenage girl.

_Well, here's something you don't see everyday. Higurashi Kagome acting… like a normal person? As normal as this is anyway…_

Raising a dark eyebrow as she turned around, he smirked at her. "Sup?"

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but immediately blush in embarrassment and discomfort. _Way to go, Higurashi! Keep drawing attention to yourself! Now he's gonna start asking questions._

She faintly inclined her head in return, slowly backing against her locker while discreetly looking down either side of the hallway for an escape route.

"So, what're you doing here so late?"

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. _Why am I even bothering? I already know she only talks to teachers or whatever. It's not like she's –_

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he saw her edging along towards the left. _Trying to get away from me, eh? Well not this time._

Kagome was too busy trying to get away from the hanyou in front of her and move off to notice that he'd stopped asking her senseless questions they both knew she wouldn't answer. Inching towards the left, having noticed that the closest exit was that way, she vaguely noted that he'd started talking again. Surely, he'd be too preoccupied to see that she was making a break for it.

_Come on, almost there! Just a little more! And I'm-_

Suddenly, a clawed hand gripped her chin, turning her around to face her predator.

A frown crossed his face as he suddenly became aware of her growing discomfort and a twinge of fear. Her heart was pounding, and her breaths were shallow. But, it was her eyes that got to him the most.

Confusion, frustration, anxiety, fear, and desperation swam in her blue orbs, imploring him to turn her loose… to forget that she existed.

Inuyasha felt his determination to get the best of her subside, as his own befuddlement rose. When he spoke, his voice wasn't as gruff or smug as it had been before.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Higurashi?" His grip on her chin loosened to the point of a mere caress.

Startled, Kagome quickly nodded before darting down the hallway. Stopping at the doors, she looked at him once more before disappearing through them.

* * *

Back in the hallway, Inuyasha watched her leave before leaning heavily against the lockers himself.

_What the hell was that all about? Talk about a freak! That girl is just too weird. In two months, I think this is the first time I've ever seen her do anything close to normal teen-behavior._

Contrary to whatever Kagome thought, Inuyasha was still very much interested in her and her… quirks. He'd simply been more conscious of how obvious he was when he watched her. She was quite observant herself, and he knew she'd just get antsier had she known. Plus, he couldn't have people knowing that he thought the school's untouchable was intriguing.

As the semester progressed, he noticed that she was generally treated with disdain. In class, there was always a neat 3 x 3 square of empty seats formed around her, with Kagome sitting in the farthest corner, bottom right. She was always in the front row and he'd noticed that she did live up to her outfits. Yep, Higurashi Kagome was one of the biggest nerds he'd ever seen in his life. Her pen moved with the teacher's mouth, and when their Sensei wasn't speaking, Kagome was furiously taking notes or starting on that night's homework. In the hallways, she never walked anywhere near the general crowd if she could help it. The moment the bell rang, she was out the door. However, he was sure that if her bulging backpack was any indication she only visited her locker thrice a day, in the morning before class, at the end of the day and right before lunch. She always got to school about 45 minutes before she was supposed to so that she could run her errands before the students flooded the halls.

She also seemed to have some kind of agreement with her professors. Although she usually stayed after school at least twice a week to talk to someone or another, she rarely stayed after class – only doing so when something big was at stake. Inuyasha knew that she got her assignments early for some reason, but she was typically on time or early in handing them in. He'd only seen her fall short of a few tests, and even then those atypical occurrences were preceded by an exceedingly fatigued Kagome.

Nevertheless, if what Kagome had with her superiors could be called a beneficial relationship, what she had with Kikyou was the exact opposite. Inuyasha was seriously regretting ever talking to her on the first day of school. Ever since, she hadn't stopped making inappropriate comments and insinuating things that he would never consider doing with her. She was worse than a bitch in heat, and her record definitely preceded her.

Sakitama Kikyou, the school's slut. She only ever went out with the _somebody's_ – the head of the basketball team, the best fighter in kendo, the head of the baseball team. She was just so damn promiscuous, and Inuyasha was sure that the innocent act she put on – which was already belied by her too short uniform – wasn't fooling anyone, least of all the hanyou she was after. But her sensuality wasn't the only thing that put him off; it was how she and her posse treated those she found to be below her. Of course, her favorite target seemed to be the object of Inuyasha's interest. He'd never seen her hit Kagome or anything, but she never failed to harass the geek whenever possible. And he wanted to know why.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. Dogs were curious by nature after all… and his instincts to get to the bottom of things would not be ignored. He wanted to know exactly what Kagome feared, for she always had a lingering scent of discomfort and every move she made seemed to have been carefully considered before hand. He wanted to know why she seemed to shy away from others, and what motivated her to speak to her professors when she clearly didn't want to. He wanted to know all about her medical issues – why she had over 10 different pills stashed in the nurse's office, how many different conditions she suffered from alongside asthma. He wanted to know about her family life. Who were her parents? Did she have siblings? Why was she always so tired? He wanted to know what she had done to make everyone at school hate her, and all her teachers pity her.

Most of all, however, he needed to know what she was hiding so desperately.

_I mean, come on, anyone who's obviously going through so much trouble to be unnoticed and insignificant definitely has something going on! Keh, the question now is what?_

Perhaps that's why he'd cornered her when he finally got the chance he'd been waiting for. But, then again, he knew it wasn't. After monitoring her for two months, he knew that simply walking up to her and asking a few questions wouldn't get him anywhere. Still, there was the intrigue that came with watching her do something so… so… _regular_ that made him just want to touch her. In that moment, she hadn't been the outcast or the laughing-stock or the freaky Higurashi girl or the untouchable, she'd just been another senior, just like him.

So, he'd talked to her just like any other senior, and gotten a little frustrated when she tried to run off.

_Kami! She's always running off! It's so like her!_

But then, he couldn't help but let her go when she stared at him like she had.

Indeed, Higurashi was a puzzle Inuyasha wanted to solve, because once he'd done so he could forget about the small zaps of electricity he'd felt whenever he touched her, or why he thought of her all the time. Once he learned her vices, he wouldn't be so entranced by her anymore, and he could have his life back.

* * *

Saturday found Kagome, Souta and Shippo at the park. Kagome leaned against a tree, sitting on top of a red and white checkered picnic blanket as the boys scurried around, chasing birds and squirrels.

Midterms had ended the day before, so on Thursday the café had stayed open until 3:30, although only college students, who also had midterms, stayed _that_ late. Nevertheless, Kagome had wound up getting home at 4 A.M, just in time to catch Gaishi on the last leg of his shift, stumble into bed for an hour and then start the day over. Her last final had been BC-Calculus, and she'd studied all week for it. So, for her, it was a breeze. She finished early, and spent the last 15 minutes dozing off with her eyes open.

But then on Friday, she'd been so happy that by the time she got home, at her regular 12:30 A.M as opposed to two hours later, she'd hugged Gaishi and skipped all the way to her apartment.

Looking up into the branches of the tall tree behind her, her thoughts wandered off towards another, bigger tree that would be losing all its leaves and sakura blossoms soon, changing it's colors from the vibrant pink, green, and white of spring and summer, to the browns, oranges, and yellows of fall and winter…

Shaking her head forcefully, Kagome came out of her reverie.

_What is it with me these days? It must be the stress of all this overtime and midterms. I've been so out of it. First there was that horrible scene at the café, then Inuyasha and now I'm thinking about things that were lost years ago. I need a vacation._

Since their last encounter, Kagome had gone out of her way - even more – to avoid all the other students, especially Inuyasha. Although he hadn't made any attempt to approach her either, sometimes during AP-Chemistry or any of the other classes they shared, she'd feel a stare burning holes into her back and she knew it was him.

_Kami-sama, help me! What do I have to do to keep him away from me? What does he __**want**__ from me?! When he had me backed up against the lockers… I… it was just too intense. His eyes – it was like he knew things about me that he shouldn't and yet … he didn't understand them. Avoiding him worked well enough last time, I just hope I'm still in luck this time, because I really don't know what else to do to hold him off…_

"Kagome onee-chan!" Souta came bounding up to her. "Let's play hide-and-seek! You're it okay! Count to ten and no peaking!"

Sighing playfully, Kagome did as she was told. "Ichi…Nii…San…Shi…"

Souta glanced at his sister before rushing off towards another tree with more leaves and scrambling up to one of the lowest branches.

"Go…Roku…"

Shippo scratched his head as he stared at his adoptive mother before looking around his environment. _I got it!_

Pulling out a leaf, he tossed it on top of his head before transforming in a puff of pink.

"Hiji…Hachi….Kyuu…Jyuu….Ready or not here I come!"

Looking around the park, Kagome ran for a bit, careful not to go too far or too fast before heading back to "home base". She pretended to be tired, putting her hand up over her eyes. Evening her breathing patterns, she took a deep breath and exhaled gently as she let loose a bit of her tightly controlled abilities… aura detection.

Scanning the park, she easily detected both the auras of her boys, watching with what she'd playfully called "spirit eyes" as the vibrant green of Shippo's flared against her probing. The orange that was Souta's aura remained calm, wrapped around his person, indicating that he didn't sense her zoning in on him.

Smirking, Kagome drew her aura back into herself as she futilely searched behind random bushes to put on a good show. "Gee! I wonder where they could be! Hmm… perhaps Souta could be here? Nope, not there. Oh! I see! Maybe, he's in this tree!"

"No, way nee-chan! How'd you know?"

Shrugging she giggled a bit. "Now, to find Shippo."

Walking over to a patch of wild flowers she looked down inquisitively. "Shippo? Oh, Ship-po!" She called in a sing-song voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Looking closely, Kagome realized that she didn't even need to use her powers to find him as one of the flowers near the middle had a very suspicious tuft of red hair near its stem.

Reaching out, she plucked the flower and tossed it into the air, where it transformed into a pouting kitsune

"No fair, Okaa-san! You cheated! _I could feel you!_"

Smiling, Kagome patted him fondly on the heard. "Well, Shippo, it's only fair, seeing as you can transform and I can't. But if it'll make you feel better, we can play so it'll be fair to Souta. No special abilities. Deal?"

* * *

Kagome sighed internally from where she sat in the back of Souta's classroom. Shippo sat in her lap and her brother to her right. It was Sunday night, 7 P.M and she was in fact attending Souta's "Open House".

They'd spent the entire morning cleaning. And then she'd gone down to the basement of her building to do some laundry. Only, she'd left the boys with an order to be ready by the time she got back at 6:30. She'd stumbled in, laden with bags, taken a 2-minute shower, put on a knee-length black skirt, a tucked-in white shirt, the only pair of heels she owned and a black blazer. She even let her hair out, and dabbed a bit of makeup on. The blazer was a remnant of her mother's, one she was very careful with and only used when absolutely necessary. It was one of the only two nice outfits she had left, reserved for times like these when she'd have to go out and make a good impression on those who saw her as the only representative for her family. Thus, it was essential that she produce a wholesome, kept, and happy image… she couldn't have investigators getting involved after all.

It was all apart of her plan to protect her brother and son and keep them from being taken away by the likes of Social Services… but more so, it was all about keeping the only family she had left together.

As she sat there, tuning out whatever Souta's teacher was saying about how it was important to help the children with their homework and blah, blah, blah… Kagome looked around the room. It wasn't until Souta's fidgeting became too frequent to ignore that she was forced to find out what had so captured his attention.

"Nee-chan! Look!"

As he whispered, he pointed towards a brown-haired boy sitting next to a girl with equally dark brown hair. There was a black-haired woman sitting on the boy's right and a tall-looking man with the same hair as the children sitting beside what seemed to be his wife.

The smile on Souta's face was infectious, and Kagome found a small one gracing her face as well, as Shippo looked on in curiosity. The two boys were dressed similarly. Shippo wore a long-sleeved green polo, while Souta wore the same in Navy blue.

"Nee-chan, that's my friend! I told you about him, remember? His name's Kohaku, and he comes from a family of demon slayers! Isn't that cool?!"

Shippo nodded enthusiastically, but Kagome absentmindedly shushed them both, already distracted.

Apparently the brown-haired girl had heard the name of what Kagome assumed to be her brother, and turned to see what was going on. Kagome had immediately recognized her as one of the more popular kids at her school, one of Inuyasha's friends.

_What was her name again? __Koharu? Soharu? Mango? Iie… iie… it's…SANGO! __I guess that's her family. Figures. They must be pretty happy._

Kagome was sure that the other girl didn't recognize her, after all she had never worn makeup to school, or let down her hair, or cleaned up for any occasion. In fact, she wasn't even wearing her glasses. It wasn't that she was blind; it's just that they made life easier, all the while making her that much more forgettable and outlandish. She wanted to be accepted and respected by Souta's teachers so that they would understand the need to talk to her and her alone.

Turning, she redirected her attention to the boy in her lap and the one sitting beside her. The parents were lining up to go speak to his professors. Straightening her outfit, she watched as Sango and her family found purchase near the front before taking her place at the very end of the line.

_Here we go again…_

* * *

It was ten o'clock and the trio found themselves walking home. Souta's teachers, naturally, had nothing bad to say about the boy. Most of them were also very taken with Shippo as well, and were looking forward to "seeing him in the future".

She held one of their hands in each of hers, the moonlight shining down brightly on them.

"Okaa…san?" Looking down at her adoptive son, she smiled softly, watching his head loll on his shoulders as he stumbled around.

"Tired?" He nodded in response, and shivered afterwards. "And cold?" Another nod. "Come on up, then."

Smiling, he leapt into his mother's arms, nuzzling into her chest.

Turning towards her brother whose hand she had momentarily released in order to catch her son, Kagome decided to offer him the same opportunity. "You want me to carry you, Souta?"

His drowsy lids snapped open immediately. "Iie, nee-chan! I'm a big boy and I can walk home."

Kagome quickly hid her grin as she let loose an exaggerated shiver. "Well… if you're sure, I guess you can walk. But I'm so cold! I wish that I could get warmer. I'm sure carrying you would help."

Souta looked at her cautiously. "If you really think so…"

Kagome put on her puppy-dog face. "Oh, Souta, would you please do this one favor for me? Let me carry you!"

He smiled. "Okay."

Kagome put Shippo down before removing her blazer. Putting one arm into the sleeve so that it would close at her back, she bent down to get Souta and put her other arm thorough. Inviting Shippo up as well, she waited until they both settled under the blazer before wrapping one arm under their butts and another around their backs.

It was already close to Thanksgiving, and the nights were rapidly growing cold. Listening to the even breathing of the two boys she was holding, Kagome smiled contently as she continued on towards their apartment.

_If doing all of this means that the time I spend with them is always this safe and happy, then I wouldn't mind living like this forever._

As she entered her building, Gaishi raised an eyebrow at her before moving towards the elevator and getting in with her. He rode up to their apartment silently, and opened the door when they got to their door. He nodded in response to her gratitude before closing the door behind him and heading back down to his post with one last thought: _That girl is sure as hell one of a kind._

After she carefully changed them and put them to bed, in their own room, Kagome kissed each boy softly on the forehead and turned to leave the room.

"Kagome… nee-chan?"

Looking down at her half-awake brother, she smiled. "Hai?"

"Aishiteru, nee-chan."

Tears came to her eyes. "Aishiteru, Souta. Oyasumi nasai."

She closed the door softly once she'd left, wiping her eyes as she stood outside of it.

_Forever… I could definitely handle this forever._

* * *

_**Dictionary:**_

Konnichiwa – Hello

Ogenki desu ka? – How are you?

Okagesama de – I'm fine, thanks (formal)

Ogenki desu (ka) – I'm fine (informal)

Chotto matte kudasai – Just a minute please

Chotto – Well…

Kami-sama – Oh my God!

Kami – God

Sayonara – Good-bye

Sumimasen – Excuse me

Koi – Love

Daijoubu desu ka? – Are you alright?

Sensei – Teacher

Ichi - One

Nii – Two

San – Three

Shi – Four

Go – Five

Roku – Six

Hiji – Seven

Hachi – Eight

Kyuu – Nine

Jyuu – Ten

Iie – No

Hai – Yes

Aishiteru – I love you

Oyasumi nasai – Good night (formal)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

Tick-tock… tick-tock… tick-tock…

Glancing up at the clock, amber eyes furrowed in irritation. _Move faster, damn it! Just 5 more minutes until I'm free!_

"…And so it was the American President, Dwight D. Eisenhower who really put the Manhattan Project into effect, although the plans were still being made under Woodrow Wilson. Of course, as you all know, the Project was the two atomic bombs dropped on both Hiroshima and Nagasaki that led to the end of World War II. Now, some critics suggest that the Americans only bombed us to show the Soviets, who were still under Stalin's dictatorship, that they were still almighty and could easily disintegrate any threat…"

He rolled his eyes. _Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!_ Looking around the room, his eyes fell on Kagome, who was, naturally, scribbling things down. While everyone else in class had already cleared their desks and were periodically watching the clock, and tapping their feet in anticipation, she still had her notebook out and was writing down everything that came from Abiko-sensei's mouth.

_Feh! Could she be more of a loser?_

Luckily, the teacher did stop talking two minutes before the bell, reminding them that their proposals for their Cold War projects were due the following week.

_Alright, in five...she's packing up her books… four… she's zipping her bag… three… she's picking it up… two she's standing up… one!_

The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

_AND SHE IS OUT OF HERE!_

True to form, Kagome had immediately darted out of the classroom and into the corridor before anyone else and Inuyasha had no intention of following her this time. He casually strolled to the front of the room, threw out a few scraps of paper and turned to the door when –

"Tetsuya-san, matte".

"Nani desu ka?

His history teacher immediately frowned at him. "Tetsuya-san, I've seen your work and I know you're a good student."

"Feh."

"Demo," she gritted her teeth, "your attitude still needs lots of work. You don't pay attention in class, you never participate, and you don't take notes!"

"Feh. What does it matter? I still do my homework, and I pass all my tests."

"That's not enough. Why can't you be more attentive? More interested? More-"

"Like Higurashi Kagome?" The stunned silence that followed was so intense that Inuyasha wondered if he had somehow stopped time with his comment.

"Don't you _ever_-"

He cut her off again. "Because the last time I checked, she doesn't participate either and sometimes she daydreams too, so why aren't you talking to her about her behavior?"

Abiko-sensei's reply cut him to the quick. "I'll only tell you this once, so listen up _Inuyasha_. Higurashi-san has more strength than you could ever hope to. That girl is dealing with things you couldn't even begin to understand, and taking it so much better than anyone I know could have ever hoped. So, stop talking about things of which you have _no_ idea and be sure to behave accordingly." Shooting him one last scathing glare, she dismissed him.

Scowling, Inuyasha left the room. _Feh! What does that dumb konoama know anyway?!_ Slowly, his scowl turned to a smirk. _So she's got things going on? That probably means that there's something up with her family. Thank you sensei, for the point in the right direction._

* * *

_Next we have… Achebe, Chinua… very good author too…_

Pushing her cart slowly down the aisle, Kagome meticulously scanned the author's names before shoving the books here and there. She was working in the library that day because the café had been overstaffed. Truthfully, she preferred the piercing silence of her current location, as opposed to the bustling murmurs of the café because she had less of a chance of being seen as she darted between stacks of books.

Looking down at the last book she had to replace, Kagome turned right heading to one of the best kept areas in the reference section.

_A History of Japan… 1920 -1945… That's gotta be the Archives._

She quickly found the right shelf, and turned around only to be met with vibrant violet eyes.

"Konnichiwa, Kagome."

Her breath caught. Before her stood the woman she had not seen or heard from since the "fiasco" at the café nearly two weeks prior. December was already well under-way and winter vacation would be starting in less than a month.

Quickly coming back to herself, Kagome bowed to her elder. "Konnichiwa, Izayoi-san."

Izayoi wasted no time. Making sure to keep eye-contact with the teenager, she moved as close as the cart between them would allow.

"I wish to extend to you my sincerest apologies for forcing you to discuss things which are and should by all means be kept private. If I have offended you in any other way, I ask that you forgive that as well, and that you consider taking me back into your companionship. Again, gomen nasai."

Kagome felt her eyes tear a little, and at that moment she was sure that she'd never felt more shame or guilt. _Oh kami-sama! Onegai, have mercy on me!_

"There's nothing to forgive, Izayoi-san. In fact, I apologize for not seeking you out sooner and making that clear as well as for the most disgraceful way I left you at the table alone." Swallowing, Kagome looked around the narrow space as if to make sure no one else was near before turning back to the woman before her.

"Perhaps… you will stop by the café?"

Izayoi smiled regretfully. "Not today, Kagome-chan. My youngest is picking me up so we can go to dinner and I'm afraid I won't be able to sit down and chat."

Kagome's eyes shifted to the ground. For some reason, she desperately wanted to spend time with the older woman. It was strange, and, Kagome knew, dangerous, but she found herself becoming more and more attached to the other… and she wasn't fighting it.

"Okay. What time are you leaving? I can have some brownies ready to go?"

Izayoi beamed inwardly. This girl was just too kind for her own good. "Sure. I'll pick them up at six. Thanks Kagome-chan."

* * *

"Oi! Okaa-san, let's go! I still have stuff to do!" 

Izayoi sighed as all the librarians turned to glare at her hanyou son standing at the entrance. Walking over to him quickly, she grabbed him by his pointed ear and dragged him out the door.

"Ah, Inuyasha, hello to you too. My day? Thanks for asking! It was great until you embarrassed me." She winked at him, as he smiled at her sheepishly, taking all the books she'd checked out.

"Gomen, okaa-san. But I really don't like this place. The library and I don't mix."

Izayoi laughed, her eyes twinkling. "It must be the books. They're fatal."

"Feh."

She laughed again, and Inuyasha cherished the sound. It'd been a long time since he'd seen his mother so lively.

"Well, you're going to have to wait, mister because I promised to pick up a batch of brownies and they're in the café."

"Inuyasha groaned. "Nani?! Okaa-san, it's already 6:15! The Inu no Taisho's mandatory eating-of-the-food will be starting soon and you know we can't be late."

"6:15? Oh no! I said I'd be there by 6!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he followed his mother's rushing form into the café. Scanning the room he snorted internally. _Look at the dorks, just wasting their lives here with their noses stuck in a book. I bet they spend their whole life studying._

As he turned his head to find his mother, he stopped short as he watched her smile as Kagome handed her a plate of brownies. He was so shocked that it never even occurred to him that he could have heard everything being said if he really wanted to. Instead, he watched as the object of his curiosity went on to serve the other customers. However, he noted that she lacked the warmth that had seeped from her while she served his mother.

He was forced out of his ponderings as Izayoi, stepped into his line of sight. She seemed brighter too.

Suddenly it all made sense. The thing that had changed his mother so deeply a few months back… it was Kagome.

"…Inuyasha? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"I said let's go!"

"Itai! Okaa-san, let go!"

Soon, they were in his car, driving back to their estate. Inuyasha searched for a nice segue into the Kagome-topic.

"So, how do you know Kagome?" _Yep. Real smooth._

Izayoi cast him a suspicious glance. "How do _you_ know her?"

Inuyasha tried to shrug nonchalantly. "We have some classes together at school."

"Hmm… Well, I met her back in September when I started helping your father with the case against Naraku. Things have changed so much since we've been here and I couldn't find the Archives. When I asked for help, this other worker was extremely rude and Kagome-_chan_ came to my rescue."

"So… she talked to you first?"

Izayoi laughed as she grinned. "My, my, my, aren't we digging for information?"

Again, he shrugged. "Iie. Not really. She's really quiet at school. I was just wondering."

Izayoi smiled knowingly. "If you say so dear. She stood up for me and apologized so I guess she did talk to me first, yes. Anything else you want to know about her?"

"Well…"

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

Kagome sighed as she opened her locker. Her day hadn't gone a s well as she'd hoped. She'd been unable to complete two homework assignments the night before or study for her history test. Furthermore, she'd felt Inuyasha watching her all day. It was more intense than usual, and she wondered what he wanted. 

Turning around, she jumped when Kikyou materialized before her.

"Hey, Higurashi."

Kagome could only nod in response.

"How's it goin'?"

Kagome simply stared at the floor between them.

"How are the boys?" Kikyou smirked as she watched the other girl's eyes sharpen. "Soota and Shitpo, right?'

Kagome mumbled something that Kikyou didn't hear.

"Say it again, Higurashi?"

Silence.

"Good. That's what I thought. Listen, the only reason I'm wasting my time talking to you is because Godfather wanted to know if you'd thought any more about his proposal."

Kagome shook her head.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Kagome, you really shouldn't try so hard. A bit of advice: Give up, your family's dead and they're never coming back. Give up the brats to adoption or something, and leave this school." Kikyo leaned away from the lockers. "Oh, and Higurashi… _stay away_ from Inuyasha. He's _mine._"

Then she was gone. Kagome walked quickly down the hall and turned into another alcove beneath the stairs. Sitting down, she pulled her knees up to her chest, removed her glasses, and buried her face between them – taking deep breaths to calm her racing pulse.

_Okay… Okay… Breathe. Deep, even breaths. They've done this before and you've outsmarted them. That proposal doesn't mean anything… when he made it, I was only ten! He's asks periodically and the answer's always no. This time is no different. So, I'll just have to wait until Kikyo comes back for an answer and I'll shoot her down. Then, we'll all go through the motions: he'll send another one of his lackeys and the answer won't change. Finally, he'll leave me alone for the next year or two… Kami-sama, I hate this game._

Standing, Kagome sighed as she collected her belongings, her thoughts shifting to how fortunate it was that Kenchi was getting Souta and Shippo for her that day and she didn't have to worry about them. It was rare that she'd let someone else get her boys – it raised suspicion. But, she'd been completely overwhelmed as of late, and they'd been begging her for a play date. So, Kagome had acquiesced, figuring that she could give them that one thing after denying so many others. After all-

"Hey."

Jumping, Kagome quickly turned, preparing to flee. Her eyes widened as she took in Inuyasha's form. His eyes were neutral, but his hands were up in a gesture of innocence.

_I guess he expected me to run away… typical._

Nevertheless, Kagome backed further into the alcove.

"Woah. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I just wanted to talk."

The hanyou took in a deep breath and sat down on the bench, his eyes narrowing as she began edging away from him.

"Would ya just sit your ass down?!"

She jumped again, this time fear and apprehension seeping into her scent as she scurried to obey his command.

_Oh, Kami-sama… help me!_

Her eyes clenched shut as she began to pant.

The hanyou ran a frustrated hand through his silver mane. Obviously, anger and aggression were not the way to win her over. Looking at her profile, he noticed that she was clutching her possessions as if he were going to attack her. He was suddenly aware that she was an asthmatic when he noted her labored breathing.

"Hey, you alright?" She nodded. "Look, I know you've been talking to my mother and I was just wondering why no one bothered to tell me you know her."

Kagome's eyes snapped open in confusion. _His mother? I don't know her! Oh no, he's got me confused with someone else!_

Inuyasha watched her reaction questioning why she seemed so surprised that he knew.

"What? Did you want it to be a secret?" Bitterness crept into his tone, as his anger began to build. "What, were you tryin' to find out what makes me tick? How to freak me out? Tryin' to learn my weaknesses?! If that's all you're after then I'll tell you right now to leave her the hell out of it! You-"

His ears twitched, and he had to pause, uncertain if he'd heard correctly.

"Nani?"

Kagome stared at the floor, repeating her statement in a near-silent voice. "I said I don't even know who you're talking about."

It was the hanyou's turn to be puzzled. Her scent held no trace of dishonesty.

"Kagome," Her head shot up at the use of her first name, "I saw you talking to her." When she stared at him without understanding, he elaborated. "You know, at the café? Izayoi?"

Comprehension dawned on Kagome, closely followed by horror. _Izayoi is his mother? I guess that explains why he's a hanyou. But the Tetsuya's are huge in the business industry… In fact they're the only ones to beat out Kikyou's… family. Oh, no…_

Kagome didn't realize that she'd said the last bit out loud, but Inuyasha heard her clearly.

"What's wrong?"

Looking into his golden eyes, Kagome felt her resolve crumble and forced herself to stay silent as she quickly stood up and bowed to him. Before she could get away, he grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?"

She couldn't look him in the eye. "I have to go."

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to ask but… "Do you wanna hang out sometime? I could swing by the café or-?"

"I can't."

Once again, Inuyasha watched as she ran away from him. Now he was more interested than ever.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Izayoi-san… Tetsuya-san." 

Izayoi smiled warmly. "Konnichiwa, Kagome-chan. We'd like the usual please. Will you be joining us today?"

Kagome shook her head mutely and turned away from the pair, wanting desperately to tear her hair out. Ever since that fateful day in the alcove, almost a week ago, Inuyasha had been following her around and showing up when least expected.

At school, he tried to speak to her before homeroom, between classes and sometimes during. All the while, Kikyo and her cronies had begun to retaliate in the form of daily attacks. Then, he'd even had the nerve to show up at the café everyday at six to "snack with his Okaa-san."

Although he annoyed her to no end, he frightened her even more with his amazing ability to disrupt her life. People were beginning to talk and notice her more. She no longer felt comfortable with the idea of spending time with Izayoi now that she knew how entwined she was with her life. So, even if Inuyasha weren't there, she was sure that their "chats" would be a thing of the past.

Worst of all, however, was that Kagome lived in constant fear of being discovered now that he was drawing so much attention to her. She'd been forced to ask Gaishi to make sure the boys got home safely everyday because she feared picking them up herself when Inuyasha was following her constantly.

She needed to put an end to it before things got out of hand.

* * *

Okay, so things were definitely out of hand. 

She hadn't gone to school for the past two days because Souta had suddenly fallen ill. She hoped it wasn't anything too serious because she couldn't afford to take him to the hospital. Thus, she figured she might as well keep Shippo there too. In fact, she'd only gone to school because she had three tests and Gaishi's wife, Sachiko, had agreed to watch them.

That Friday had been an absolute horror. She'd run out of medication in the nurses office and hadn't been able to pick up her renewed prescriptions. People had been whispering about her or hazing her all day. She'd gotten tripped five times in the hallway, shoved an innumerable number of times, and called too many names. She'd been forced to eat lunch in the library because the students kept throwing things at her.

Then, she had work in the afternoon. After missing two days she was in desperate need of overtime. _And even with all the money I picked up from Midterms… Christmas is coming up and I'm sure the boys'll want something-._

A heavy clawed hand slammed into the locker centimeters from her nose and directly in her line of sight. Quickly veering towards the right, she jumped when her path was yet again blocked by another hand.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on slowing her racing pulse. Her breaths were coming faster and shallower. Trapped. It wasn't a foreign feeling, but Kagome never responded well.

Inuyasha leaned into her, temporarily forgetting that she was asthmatic and that her labored breathing wasn't a good thing. He relished in the smell of fear that came from her. It made him feel powerful and heady to know that he could get a reaction out of the school's untouchable… but at the same time, he couldn't explain why it bothered him so much.

He lowered his nose a bit and inhaled, catching her scent.

Kagome didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She could feel him.

"Stop."

Inuyasha frowned. "What?"

Kagome's whispers became quieter. "Stop. Please, you're making things harder."

She closed her eyes and let loose a breath when she felt air on her back, never aware of the dark, angry brown eyes that watched her.

* * *

_Shit, it's late! Okaa-san's gonna throw a fit!_

Inuyasha hunched his shoulders as he rushed down the street. It was past midnight and he'd left his car at home when he'd gone to Miroku's. Unfortunately, he lived on the other side of town.

_Great! Now I'll never hear the end of this. "Inuyasha! It's your responsibility to leave on time to make your curfew, regardless of what Miroku's doing!" FEH! What do they know?_

Passing by the library, Inuyasha was surprised to see that the lights of the café were still on.

_I didn't know they were open this late._

Just as he thought that, the lights went out and the door opened, then closed.

Kagome rushed around, putting away all the materials she'd been using. _Oh! It's already 12:15! I'll never make it at this rate._

Turning off the lights, she hurried outside, muttering under her breath when she couldn't find the key right away.

"Need help?"

Looking up quickly, she was surprised to see Inuyasha standing before her.

Meanwhile, the hanyou was struck dumb because of other reasons. The flush on her otherwise pale skin made her look irresistibly cute in the moonlight and Inuyasha felt his heart speed up.

When she answered, her voice was airy and light. "Inu- Inuyasha?"

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here so late?"

Kagome found the key, locked up, and began walking away.

He was overcome with panic at the prospect of her leaving him, in the middle of the night no less when weirdoes and all sorts of dangerous people were about.

"NO… I mean iie. Why don't I walk you home? It's not safe to be alone."

She shook her head, moving faster.

"No, I insist."

Sighing softly, she prayed fervently to whatever kami was listening that he'd stop following her.

Inuyasha looked at the moon, noting that it was just past new.

"So… you get sick a lot?"

"I'd assume so; I mean you do have a lot of medication."

"Well, you know what they say about assuming." She mumbled.

Inuyasha stared at her, surprised, not expecting such a comment. Chuckling, he kept walking.

Soon enough, the silence became awkward and Inuyasha cast about for a way to rekindle the conversation. However, the deep sigh she let out before turning away was enough to catch his attention.

They'd stopped at a Pharmacy. It was open until 12:30, but it was already 12:45. Turning, he watched Kagome walk away with her shoulders hunched. Silently, he followed a few steps behind.

_She probably needs to refill her prescription…. Oh make that plural._

Sighing inwardly, he caught up.

"So, how did you meet my mother?"

Nothing.

"Yeah, I guess that's a stupid question."

Nothing.

"Were you trying to get more meds back there?"

Silence.

"Okay then. You don't mind if I whistle do you? Guess not." Inuyasha pursed his lips together and broke out into a high-pitched version of "London Bridge is Falling Down."

They continued that way: the hanyou blowing out various children's songs, as the teenage girl did her best to ignore him.

Looking around, Inuyasha took in his surroundings: noting the peaceful quality of the night, the beauty of the moonlight sparking on shiny surfaces, coating the world in a blanket of shadowed luminescence.

It was this preoccupation that caused him to be so surprised when he ran straight into Kagome's back.

"What is it?"

Even as he asked, his nose twitched and the scent of smoke and burning wood assaulted his senses. Kagome's expression and mumbles only confirmed his suspicions.

"Kami-sama… it's on fire."

Kagome's building stood enshrouded in a mixture of orange, red and yellow flames, surrounded by firefighters, police, and families who'd come out of their homes in their sleep-wear so as to view the incident. Although at least fire hydrants were being put to use, the fire was not diminishing. Rather it grew larger and Kagome got the distinct impression that it wasn't natural.

Her face contorted as realization dawned on her. Then she was gone.

Kagome looked wildly about the crowd, trying to find the soft faces of her charges. Finally, she gave into what she already knew to be true. They were still inside.

It took Inuyasha a moment to put two and two together. The object of his obsession was running towards a burning building - a very dangerous, very fatal fiery building. He bounded after her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around to face him.

"DON'T BE STUPID! IT'S ON _FIRE!_"

Her fear for the safety of her brother and son overpowered any reservations she'd had about talking to him.

"I have to! They're still in there!"

As she spoke, Inuyasha's ears swiveled back, listening to the firemen report to their chief.

"Yeah, yeah, almost everyone's out. There might be about three people left inside… somewhere on the fourth floor. I don't know if we'll be able to get to them in time though. It's gonna be hard –"

Sighing, Inuyasha looked at the hysterical girl in his arms, guiding her to the other by-standers; with a firm "stay put" before he ran headlong into the building, shout s of "Stop! STOP!" ringing behind him.

* * *

It was hotter than hell, of that he was sure. 

_Fourth floor, that's what he said… Good the stairs aren't too bad. Just smoky._

He didn't bother to run up the stairs, looking up he jumped onto the railing then straight up to the fourth landing, flinging the door open only to be assaulted by another wave of heat and smoke.

Pulling his shirt up to his nose, he tried not to breathe too deeply. Most of the doors to the apartments were open, allowing him to quickly glance in and move on. There were only five that weren't.

Kicking down the first closed door he came to, Inuyasha looked in.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE IN HERE?"

Waiting for a moment to be sure there wasn't any response, he moved on to the next few doors. Soon enough, there was only one left.

* * *

Kagome wrung her hands nervously. Looking around, she quickly returned her gaze to her lap. She shivered in the cool night air. 

"_Kagome? Kagome… I'm Doctor Metsuyo, and we'll be spending lots of time together."_

She cursed herself for being so weak earlier. She could have done so much more than just stand around like some… some coward. And for her mistake, Inuyasha paid the price.

"_It's okay sweetie, don't worry. We'll get through this. We love you so much."_

Even now, she needed someone to hold her hand. Even now, when she was supposed to be the protector, she was still at a loss. She still needed someone to save her.

"_Miss Higurashi? Kami, I'm so sorry…"_

Although she'd developed her powers, regardless of the fact that she'd done everything she could to make things better, she was still the scared little girl she'd always been.

"_Focus! Kagome focus! Breathe with me and don't stop! Damn it, Kagome, BREATHE!"_

"Miss Higurashi? Are you alright?"

Blinking, Kagome turned to see who had approached her.

"Oh, nurse, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

The older woman smiled kindly. "That's understandable. You've had a rough night. Anyway, I was just coming to tell you that one of the boys is awake. Shall I take you to him?"

Kagome nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. She took a deep breath before following the nurse into the hospital. Breathing through her nose, she carefully filtered out the smell of antiseptic and detergent, trying to settle her stomach and almost running into the woman leading her when they came to a stop.

"In here?"

The nurse nodded and walked away.

Collecting herself once more, Kagome opened the door and went in. Moving past the drawn curtains, her eyes immediately filled with tears as she looked upon the two people worth more than her life.

Gently stroking Souta's hair away from his face, she scanned his face for any sign of discomfort. Finding none, she moved on to Shippo, marveling at how young he looked without the ribbon holding his hair in place.

Tears falling freely, she blindly turned toward the window, feeling her breath quicken in time with her heart. She had been so stupid, and because of it both Souta and Shippo could have died. Thanks to Inuyasha, they only suffered from smoke inhalation, Sachiko as well.

Kagome had never been as relieved as she was when Inuyasha came trudging from the building with the two boys in his arms and Sachiko on his back. Still, she cursed herself for falling apart.

She'd been overwhelmed by the fire, the memories it brought back for her. She could have stopped it; she could have saved her charges. They were her responsibility. It was all her fault.

"_Kagome, you and Souta, you two… they…"_

Her hands clamped over her ears.

"_Gomen nasai. When you collapsed, they tried… Kami, Kagome. I'm so sorry."_

"Stop. Please just stop."

"Kagome?"

And there stood her tormentor, looking none the worse, as if he hadn't just indirectly saved her life. She stared at him a moment, taking in his bandaged hand, the dark smudges all over his skin and the filthy condition of his clothes. So, _he_ was the boy who'd woken already.

Inuyasha ignored her as she studied him, choosing instead to look at the two beds. Clearing his throat, he glanced back at her before looking back.

"Are they, I mean… they gonna be okay?"

The soft response he got from across the room almost made him jump, and when he turned to face her, Inuyasha was surprised to see such an adoring expression on the teenager's face. He felt his cheeks darken, and motioned for her to follow him out the door.

Looking back once more at her boys, Kagome left the room, only to find Inuyasha leaning casually against the wall. Although his posture seemed calm and collected, inside he was anything but.

Both stood awkwardly facing each other, looking in separate directions as the minutes ticked away.

"How's your hand?"

"Huh? Oh… uh… it's okay."

"Good." Sighing, her gaze wandered, until his voice brought her attention back to him.

"Listen, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. My mother was hoping that you'd agree to come stay with us until she gets back and all of you have some place to stay."

Staring at him, Kagome could only mutter a breathless, "What?" His announcement caught her completely off guard.

Glaring at the ground, he opened his mouth to reiterate when his ears caught a sound from within the room. "Hey, your brothers are awake."

Before he'd finished speaking, Kagome had already swept past him into the room. She smiled softly when she saw vibrant green and tired brown eyes watching her. Moving back to the chair she'd drawn up between the two beds, she smiled softly.

"Hey, guys."

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the fur ball leapt from the bed onto her chest, wrapping two clawed hands around her neck before attempting to lose itself in her chest.

Kagome, in turn, wrapped her arms around it, stroking the fur softly and mumbling into its ear.

"Shh. Shippo, I'm here now, and I promise I'll never let you get hurt again. Calm down, Ship-kun."

The tears stopped immediately. She only used that nickname when she wanted him to be a big boy. Wiping his eyes, he peered at her, large green orbs sparkling with innocence, before planting a wet kiss on her cheek and settling on her lap.

"How are you, Souta?"

Said boy watched the worry lines on his sister's face intently. She looked so much older than she was. "I'm fine, Onee-chan. How 'bout you?"

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "I'm okay as long as you two are."

Inuyasha's fidgeting drew Shippo's attention. "Onee-chan, who's that?"

"Who's who, Shippo?"

"Him, the demon in the corner!"

Turning, Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Sighing, she patted the little fox demon in her lap.

"That's Tetsuya Inuyasha." The aforementioned hanyou started, not realizing that she knew his full name.

Souta sat up, now looking upon the teenager with interest. "You mean, Tetsuya as in _the Tetsuyas_! The richest families in Japan! The richest family in Tokyo! Masters of the industrial world, with a "home base" of sorts, of a law firm! _The Tetsuyas_ which have branched out into business, technology, politics, just about anything, Tetsuya?!"

Kagome stared at her brother in shock. "…Hai. That Tetsuya Inuyasha. But most importantly, he's the one who saved your lives."

Inuyasha swallowed as two pairs of worshipping eyes turned towards him.

"Really, Onee-chan?"

"Hai, Shippo."

Souta continued to study the boy before him. "Arigatou, Tetsuya-san. We owe you our lives."

Inuyasha regarded the serious boy for a moment before grinning. "Just stop calling me Tetsuya-san and we'll call it even.

"And just what is going on here?"

Izayoi strolled into the room, closely followed by Toga. The older demon looked at his son sharply.

"And just where have you been? We leave you in the room alone for one second and you disappear!"

"You leave my little hanyou alone, Toga. He was just doing what I asked."

"Hanyou?" Shippo questioned, drawing the family's attention to the other side of the room.

Izayoi smiled fondly at the small kitsune. "That's right. You're Shippo, aren't you? Oh, your sister here has told me all about you." Sticking out her hand, she shook his small paw.

"Sugoi. Inuyasha, are you really a hanyou? You're so strong!"

The Inu no Taisho smiled tolerantly. "A hanyou can be just as strong as any full demon out there, little fox. And in Inuyasha's case, stronger."

Izayoi laughed lightly at the enraptured expression blooming across Shippo's face. "Say, Shippo, how would you like to come live with us at the mansion until your aunt comes back from her trip?"

"You mean, you want us to come live with you, _the Tetsuyas_, in your mansion, for the next month or two?!"

Izayoi smiled indulgently. "That's exactly right… Souta."

Kagome cleared her throat nervously. She didn't want to have to get so close to anyone. It was one thing that she saw both Inuyasha and Izayoi on a daily basis at school and the café respectively, but now she was going to _live_ with them?

It was a bad idea. She knew it. With all the problems she had going on, they would surely get dragged into it, or she would spill something that was better left unknown. Then, what? And what about Kikyou? Hadn't she laid claim to Inuyasha already? If she got wind of this… So many things could go wrong! It wasn't worth the risk.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Tetsuya-san, Izayoi-san, but I'm afraid we cannot accept your offer."

Izayoi opened her mouth to object, only to be preceded by the two boys.

"C'mon nee-chan!"

"Yeah, Kagome! Please?"

"Can't we give it a shot? Onegai?"

"I mean, how many times are we gonna have a chance to do something like this?!"

"I promise to be on my best behavior, Onee-chan!"

Kagome sighed, torn. She looked back at the Tetsuyas. Inuyasha looked amused at her predicament, and Izayoi seemed to be cheering the boys on. She turned to the patriarch, only to be met by a gentle smile.

"Tetsuya-san-"

"It is as my mate desires."

She looked at the kitsune who was now standing next to Souta, shooting her imploring looks. The latter watched his sister desperately.

"Kagome-chan… Onee-chan, please. Onegai… He _saved our lives_."

The conflicted teenage girl closed her eyes, raising a hand to message her temple where she was getting a mild headache. How could she deny them? They'd spent their whole lives waiting on baited breath, hoping that they might get one of the fifty things they wanted, even when it wasn't much. And now, she had a chance to not only give them something memorable but also to provide a better safe haven should anything happen to her.

"You two really want to?"

They nodded fervently.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled faintly. "Izayoi-san, Tetsuya-san, we'd be happy to take you up on your offer."

It was the first time, in a long time, that she'd have to depend (even mildly) so completely on a separate family. And she hoped it went better than the last.

"_I'm so sorry Kagome. They're gone. They're all gone."_

* * *

_**Dictionary:**_

Sensei - teacher

Matte - Wait

Nani desu ka? – What is it?

Demo - But

Konoama - Bitch

Gomen nasai – More so than usual, formal way of saying sorry

Kami-sama – God

Onegai - Please

Gomen – Sorry

Okaa-san - Mother

Nani – What?

Itati - Ouch

Sugoi – Wow

Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much


	5. Note

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01 Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187 blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Sharkteeth**

**DAPC**

**Kyuubi16**

**bunji the wolf**

**EternalKnight219**

**Wolvenstrom**

**donalgraeme**

**Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son**

**Kikyohater220**

**chaos-bardock**

**Leafy8765**

**Philip Ontakos**

**tamys**

**kenegi**

**angelbeets**

**juia**

**DirkSamuelsMusicTheory**

**Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**

**Voldyismyfather**

**finnickodairlover**

**Marine76**

**petersgirl2011**

**FallenxAngel413**

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot. **

**Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign! **

**LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!**

THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!


End file.
